Verlust und Gewinn
by SiriBauer
Summary: Meine Version von der Trennung zwischen Kate und Jack und wie Jack danach Audrey kennen lernte ...
1. Kapitel 1: Los Angeles

**Titel: Verlust und Gewinn**

**Characters. Jack, Kate und später Audrey**

**Raiting: ich würde sagen ab 16, wegen Erwähnung von Drogen**

**Sunnary: Meine Version von der Trennung zwischen Jack und Kate, und wie Jack danach Audrey kennen gelernt hat.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir ... ich habe mir die Charakter ausgeliehen um mit ihnen ein wenig zu spielen :)**

**Note: Dies war eine meinerb ersten FF ever. Sie besteht aus zwei Kapiteln. Das zweite werde ich posten, wenn ihr denkt, dass es das Wert ist ;)**

**Verlust und Gewinn**

**1. Kapitel: Los Angeles**

Jack war müde und wollte nichts anderes als ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Seit er aus Mexiko wieder zurück war, fühlte er sich ständig ausgelaugt und krank. Die ständige Befragung erst durch Chapelle, dann durch die mexikanischen Behörden und schließlich heute durch den Verteidiger als auch der Anklage im Gericht, haben Jack geschafft und mental mehr gefordert als er zu geben wollte. Diese verdammte Mission! Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht alle in Ruhe lassen? Wieso mussten sie ihn immer und immer wieder die schmerzlichen Ereignisse durchleben lassen? War es nicht genug Strafe, dass er jede Nacht Schweiß gebadet und panisch auf wachte? War es nicht genug das er seit seiner Rückkehr keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, weil er unter ständiger Beobachtung war, entweder durch seine Kollegen am Arbeitsplatz oder durch Kate, und sich darum keinen Schuss setzten konnte, so dass der Entzug ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb? Gott, was würde er nur dafür geben endlich wieder high zu sein, damit er dieser Welt entfliehen konnte, damit sein Geist wieder Ruhe finden konnte und er zumindest ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal länger als nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen? Jack wusste es nicht.

Mit einem Seufzer stieg er aus seinem SUV. Es war Zeit sich dem nächsten Kampf zu stellen: Kate. Jack war versucht seine wahren Gefühle und seine Drogensucht vor ihr zu verheimlichen. Das letzte was Jack wollte war, dass Kate mehr von seinem Job erfuhr als sie ohnehin schon wusste. Allerdings wurde das mit jedem Tag schwieriger. Kate war eine intelligente Frau und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihn in eine Ecke drängte aus der es kein Entkommen gab. Bis jetzt hatte er erfolgreich allen Fragen ausweichen können, aber lange war Jack nicht mehr dazu in der Lage. Er hoffte nur inständig das heute nicht der Tag gekommen war.

Als er das Haus betrat, das er sich mit Kate teilte, wurde er sogleich von dem Duft seines Abendessens empfangen gefolgt von Kate, die aus der Küche kam.

"Hi Jack! Du bist genau im richtigen Moment gekommen. Das Essen ist fertig."

Jack versuchte zu lächeln, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, das ihm das nicht gut gelang.

"Sehr gut. Ich zieh mich nur schnell um."

"Ok." Kate erwiderte sein Lächeln und verschwand wieder in der Küche

.

Als Jack in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer angekommen war, zog er sofort sein Jackett aus und versuchte verzweifelt sich seiner Krawatte zu entledigen. Er hatte das Gefühl von ihr erwürgt zu werden. Er wurde fast panisch, als sich das blöde Ding nicht sofort von seinem Hals löste. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und flacher, seine Hände zitterten und er fing an zu schwitzen. Endlich gab das verfluchte Ding nach und gab seinen Hals frei. Jack schmiss die Krawatte mit einem Fluch gegen die Wand und öffnete, immer noch panisch, die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes, damit seinen Lungen wieder genügend Sauerstoff bekamen. Erschöpft lies er sich auf das Bett fallen und wartete bis sich seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Es war nicht seine erste Panik Attacke gewesen seit er aus Mexiko zurück war. Die Anfälle kamen plötzlich, unerwartet und immer häufiger. Aber noch nie war ihm das Zuhause passiert, wenn man mal von den Alpträumen absah. Bis jetzt hatte Jack sie immer verheimlichen können. Er fuhr sich mit seinen immer noch zitternden Hände durch die Haare. Wann hörte dieser Alptraum endlich auf?

"Jack? Das Essen ist fertig kommst du? Sonst wird es kalt."

Jack richtete sich mit einem Stöhnen auf. Schnell zog er seine Hose und Hemd aus um sie in bequeme Shorts und ein T-Shirt einzutauschen.

Kurze Zeit später saß er mit Kate in der Küche und aß zu Abend. Jack beobachtet Kate. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Normalerweise war sie immer gut aufgelegt und machte Witze. Jetzt saß sie nur schweigend da. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er die Stille genoss. Etwas, was total untypisch war. Eigentlich hätte er sofort gefragt, was los ist. Aber das war vor Mexiko, jetzt war ihm alles egal. Solang man ihn nur in Ruhe ließ, damit er seinen Frieden finden konnte, mit Hilfe dem einzigen Freund der die Last auf seinen Schultern von ihm neben konnte. Wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit.

Kate beobachtete die Gestalt vor ihr die mehr mit dem Essen spielte als das sie es aß. Jack sah schrecklich aus. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, war bleich und hatte dermaßen an Gewicht verloren, dass sie Angst hatte er würde gleich zusammen klappen. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn. Und genau diese Sorge war es, die sie von innen zerstörte. Seit sie mit Jack zusammen war, lebte sie in ständiger Angst, dass er eines Tages nicht mehr von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Jeden Tag betete sie das heute nicht der Tag war an dem sie Jack das letzte Mal sehen würde. Ihre Sorge war ihrem Vater und einigen ihrer Freunde nicht entgangen. Und alle haben ihr das gleiche geraten: Trenne dich von ihm bevor es zu spät ist, und du zu Grunde gehst. Am Anfang hatte sie diese Menschen ignoriert, aber mit der Zeit wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie recht hatten. Und eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren war laut geworden, so laut, dass Kate sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Bei dem Gedanken an das was sie vorhat wurde ihr unwohl. Jack hatte schon genug Schmerzen erfahren. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte war eine Trennung. Kate befürchtete, dass es ihn völlig zerstören könnte. Auf der anderen Seite hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters, der ihr sagte, dass es für beide das Beste ist. Sie kann endlich wieder ohne Sorge leben und Jack konnte wieder in der Lage sein, sich voll auf seinen Job zu konzentrieren, ohne Angst zu haben, dass Kate mit ihrem Leben zahlen müsste. Sie kannte die Geschichte um Teris Tod und sie wusste auch das sich Jack dafür die Schuld gab. Jack würde alles tun um Kate vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal zu bewahren und damit legte er die Arbeit hinter sein persönliches Leben. Am Ende konnte ihm das, das Leben kosten.

Kate räusperte sich, was dazu führte, dass Jacks Kopf hochschnellte.

"Jack ich……wir müssen reden."

Jack sah sie einen Augenblick an, als versuchte er ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

"Ok, worüber willst du mit mir reden."

Ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es war das gleiche Lächeln was sie so sehr an ihm liebte. Verdammt! Er machte es ihr dadurch wirklich nicht leichter.

"Jack ich….ich weiß nicht wie es dir sagen soll, aber…."

Kate stockte. Ihr Hals war wie zu geschnürt. Als sie weiter sprach fühlte er sich wie Sandpapier an.

"Es tut mir Leid Jack, aber…..ich denke, dass unsere Beziehung nicht gut für uns beide ist." Kate hielt die Luft an.

Jack zuckte zusammen als hätte sie ihn geschlagen und wurde gleichzeitig noch blasser als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Jack starrte Kate an. Er hatte das Gefühl als hätte man ihm einen Dolch in seine Eingeweide gestoßen. Was hatte sie gesagt? Das kann doch nicht sein. Nein, nicht jetzt! Jack merkte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Als er sprach war seine Stimme heiser, als hätte er Stunden lang geschrien.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz? Was?….. Wieso? Ich meine, ist es mein Schuld? Habe i…"

Kate hatte sich vorgebeugt und Jack ihren Finger auf den Mund gelegt. Sein Anblick brach ihr das Herz. Er sah mit einem Mal wie ein kleiner Junge aus. Ein verzweifelter kleiner Junge, der nicht verstand oder verstehen wollte, was gerade passierte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn in dem Arm genommen und gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Sie hätte alles getan um Jack die Schmerzen zu nehmen die er gerade fühlte, die sie in seinen Augen und seiner Haltung sehen konnte. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Sie war es, die ihm diese seelischen Qualen bereitete, sie hatte die Worte gesprochen, die ihn mehr verletzten, als alle Waffen dieser Welt. Und sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurück nehmen.

"Es tut mir Leid, Jack, aber es ist das Beste für beide von uns. Glaub mir."

"Nein, Kate sag so was nicht. Wie kann eine Trennung das Beste für uns sein? Erklär mir das bitte. Denn ich verstehe das nicht?", bei den letzten Worten brach Jacks Stimme. Seine Augen suchten flehend Kates.

"Du musst mir einfach vertrauen."

Bei diesen Worten stand Kate auf und ging zur Garderobe wo sie, sich ihren Mantel holte und anzog.

"Ich werde die nächsten Tage bei meinem Vater bleiben. Die meisten meiner Sachen habe ich schon heute Morgen dorthin gebracht. Du kannst hier solange bleiben, bist du ein neues Zuhause gefunden hast. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen: Ruf mich bitte nicht an. Du würdest es uns beiden nur unnötig erschweren."

Bevor sie das Haus verließ, blieb Kate noch einmal an der Haustür stehen.

"Es tut mir Leid, Jack."

Dann ging sie endgültig aus dem Haus. Sie schaffte es gerade noch bis zu ihrem Auto und ein paar Blocks weit zu fahren, bis sie das Auto am Straßenrand parken musste, weil sie Tränen nicht länger zurück halten konnte.

Jack hatte sich nicht gerührt. Sein ganzer Körper war wie unter Schock. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! In einem plötzlichen Wutanfall sprang er auf, und schmiss alles was in seiner Reichweite war durch die Wohnung. Bis er schließlich kraftlos an einer Wand zusammen brach und die Tränen endgültig ihren Weg nach draußen fanden.


	2. Kapitel 2: Washington, DC

**Verlust und Gewinn**

**2. Kapitel: Washington**

Audrey betrachtete das halb volle Glas vor ihr. Der wievielte Drink war das jetzt? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Aber definitiv zu viele um sich noch hinters Steuer zu setzten aber nicht genug um sich vollkommen zu betrinken. Sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung. Die Bar war massig gut besucht. Genau wie bei ihren ersten Besuch hier vor sechs Tagen. Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem Paul und sie beschlossen hatten eine Auszeit von einander zu nehmen. Seit dem war sie jeden Abend hier hergekommen, hatte ein paar Drinks bestellt und hatte dann ein Taxi bestellt, das sie sicher zu Hause absetzte. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen. Sie hatte die Trennung doch gewollt. Wieso nahm sie die ganze Sache so mit?

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt wie sich zwei Männer einer Gestalt in einer abgelegenen Ecke der Bar näherten. Die drei Männer hatten sich kurz unterhalten, als dann Plötzlich ein Streit ausbrach, der sich schnell zu einer Bar-Schlägerei entwickelte.

Sie war gerade dabei die Bar zu verlassen als sie einen Schuss hörte, dem ein zweiter folgte. Geistes gegenwärtig lies sie sich zu Boden fallen. Kurz darauf waren schon die Sirenen der Polizei zu hören die sich näherten. Im selben Moment wurde es ruhig. Sie hörte wie sich die Hintertuer mehrmals öffnete und wider schloss. Anscheinend waren die Männer geflohen. Audrey beschloss es den Männer gleich zu tun und das Weite zu suchen. Das letzte was ihr Vater brauchte, war ein Artikel über eine Schlägerei mit möglicher Teilnahme ihrer Tochter. Zwar stimmte das nicht, aber Audrey arbeitete lang genug für ihren Vater um zu wissen, dass die Presse das ganze nicht so genau nahm.

Entschloss aber bewusst vorsichtig, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, ging Audrey auf den Hintereingang zu. Als sie den Ausgang erreicht hatte, sah sie sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihre Flucht bemerkte und verließ die Bar.

Der Hintereingang endete in einer schmalen Gasse, die anscheinend als Müllhalde benutzt wurde. Zumindest stank es so. Audrey rümpfte die Nase. Es sah so aus als hätte sie die schlimmste Gasse in ganz Washington gefunden. Langsam bewegte sie sich in die Richtung in der sie glaubte, die Hauptstrasse zu finden, als sie ein Stöhnen vernahm. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen. Wer konnte das sein? Ein Obdachloser oder doch ein brutaler Schläger und Vergewaltiger. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Was wenn die Schläger aus der Bar immer noch hier waren? Ihr erster Gedanke war, diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Aber eine innere Stimme saget ihr hier zu bleiben und der Ursache dieser Geräusche auf den Grund zu gehen. Langsam bewegte sich Audrey auf die Stelle zu, von der sie glaubet das Stöhnen gehört zu haben. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und so laut, dass sie glaubte der Herzschlag würde sie verraten.

Hinter einer alten Kiste entdeckte Audrey die Ursache der Laute. Dort lag die Gestalt, die in der Bar angegriffen wurde. Sie krümmte sich offensichtlich in Schmerzen. Audrey betrachtete den Mann genauer. Er hatte blonde Haare, war vielleicht 1.80 groß und schlank. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass er gut aussehend war. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und berührte seine Schulter. Der Mann zuckte zusammen und versuchte sich in Audreys Richtung zu drehen, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne. Offensichtlich hatte er große Schmerzen. Audrey zögerte keinen Augenblick und griff zu ihrem Handy. Der Mann brauchte dringend medizinische Hilfe. Als sie gerade das Telefon zu ihrem Ohr führte, wurde sie von dem Mann unterbrochen "Nicht bitte. Ich brauche keine Hilfe." Die letzten Worte konnte Audrey kaum verstehen. Denn der Blonde krümmte sich erneut unter Schmerzen und ein trockener Husten schüttelte ihn. Zu Audreys eigenem Erstaunen, legte sie wieder auf und ließ das Handy wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Wer auch immer der blonde Mann war, er übte eine Macht auf sie aus, die sie nicht verstand. "Ok, ich werde nicht den Krankenwagen rufen. Aber sie können auch nicht hier bleiben." Audrey überlegte einen Augenblick und bevor sie sich es bewusst war, was sie tat, ging sie auf den Mann zu und half ihm sich auf zu richten. "Was tun sie denn?" Sie konnte deutlich die Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht des Fremden sehen. "Ich helfe ihnen." Audrey lächelte gezwungen. Erst jetzt war ihr die stark blutende Wunde an der linken Seite des Mannes aufgefallen. Der Blonde folgte Audreys Blick. "Eine der Kugeln hat mich erwischt", stöhnte er unter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Langsam gingen die beiden in Richtung Hauptstrasse, wobei sich der Fremde schwer auf Audrey stützte. Sie beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Er hatte das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen und kalter Schweiß lief ihm das Gesicht hinunter. Jeder Schritt schien eine Qual für ihn zu sein.

Als sie die Strasse erreichten rief Audrey ein Taxi. Sie hoffte inständig der Fahrer würde glauben, sie wären ein Pärchen, dass einen über den Durst getrunken hat und nun nach Hause will um ihren Rausch auszuschlafen. Sie betrachtet die linke Seite des Mannes. Sie war mit Blut getränkt. Hoffentlich verblutete er ihr nicht auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung.

Als Audrey endlich in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war, brachte sie den Mann zu ihrem Sofa. Mittlerweile zitterte er. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er auf dem besten Weg war einen Schock zu haben. Sie fluchte. Was sollte sie tun? Zwar hatte sie einen erste Hilfe Schein, aber der besagte nichts über Schussverletzungen und außerdem hatte man ihr gesagt, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, in einem Fall wie diesem. Sollte sie ihren Vater anrufen? Die Frage war nur wozu? Er konnte ihr auch nicht helfen. Nervös lief sie in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab und zwang sich dazu nachzudenken. Die Blutung! Sie musste die Blutung stoppen! Sie rannte in die Küche um ein paar Handtücher zu holen. Audrey hatte keine Ahnung, ob das helfen würde. Aber Wasser und Blut waren letztendlich nicht all zu verschieden. Beides war flüssig oder nicht?

Vorsichtig begann sie den Mann vor ihr auszuziehen, damit sie die Wunde besser behandeln konnte. Dabei stieß sie auf die Geldbörse des Mannes. Sie zögerte kurz. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen, die Tasche des Blonden nach seiner ID zu durchsuchen? Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie wo möglich keine andere Wahl hatte. Wenn die Blutung nicht zu stoppen ist, wird er ins Krankenhaus müssen und spätestens dann, sollte sie den nahmen kennen, wenn sie nicht irgendwelche Fragen beantworten wollte, warum sie denn einen fremden Mann mit zu sich nach Hause nahm.

Der Mann stöhnte und machte Audrey darauf aufmerksam, dass sie seinen Namen auch später noch herausfinden konnte. Jetzt musste sie sich erst um den Unbekannten kümmern.

Jack erwacht in einer ihm unbekannten Umgebung. Sein erster Reflex war, auf zuspringen und nach seiner Waffe zu greifen, die er nicht mehr hatte, seit er gefeuert wurde. Er bereute die plötzliche Bewegung sofort. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss von seiner linken Seite ausgehend durch seinen ganzen Körper und ließ Jack die Luft scharf einziehen. Als er einen Blick auf die Stelle warf die den Schmerz verursachte, sah er einen Verband. Was zum Teufel war passiert? Verzweifelt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wie er zu der Verletzung gekommen war. Natürlich! Die Bar und die Männer die für irgendetwas aus seiner Vergangenheit als CTU-Agent ihre Rache wollten. Nur konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern für was. Aber er wusste, dass sie eine Schlägerei angezettelt hatten, in der einer von ihnen eine Waffe zog. Zwar hatte er vermeiden können , das ein Zivilist verletzt wurde, aber er selber hatte eine Kugel abbekommen. Mit Mühe hatte er es dann geschafft, die Bar zu verlassen. Draußen war er aber dann in einer Ecke zusammengebrochen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er von der Frau gefunden wurde, die selbe die ihm schon in der Bar aufgefallen war und bei der er das Gefühl hatte sie kennen zu müssen. Allerdings wusste er nicht woher und warum.

Jack versuchte, diesmal langsamer und vorsichtiger, sich aufzurichten. Es dauerte ein Ewigkeit bis er endlich auf zitternden Beinen stand, eine Hand immer noch Halt suchend auf der Couch. Ein Schwindelanfall hatte ihn gepackt und er wäre wieder zurück auf das Sofa gefallen, wenn nicht Plötzlich die Frau aufgetaucht wäre und ihm half sich wieder hinzusetzen. "Sie sollten sich nicht hinstellen. Ihr Körper ist noch zugeschwächt und ihrem Kreislauf würde das bestimmt auch nicht gut tun." "Ja. Das letzte habe ich schon bemerkt." Jack verzog das Gesicht.

Audrey war nervös. Wie sollte sie sich verhalten? "hören Sie, wahrscheinlich haben sie eine Menge Fragen, aber leider muss ich jetzt zur Arbeit. Sobald ich aber wieder komme, werde ich all ihre Fragen beantworten." Audrey drehte sich gerade um und wollte die Wohnung verlassen, als Jack, so lautete der Namen der auf seinem Führerschein stand, noch eine Frage stellte. "hören Sie ich möchte, sie nicht aufhalten aber…..wie lange bin ich hier?" Audrey drehte sich noch einmal um. "Eine Woche." "Eine Woche?!" echote Jack. "Wie….?" Sie hatten hohes Fieber und waren die meiste Zeit im Fieberwahn oder Delirium. Oder wie man das sonst nennt. Ich bin leider keine Ärztin oder Krankenschwester. Ich weiß nur das sie eine Woche nicht ansprechbar waren und ich schon den Krankenwagen rufen wollte. Das hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch getan, wenn es ihnen nicht seit Gestern besser gehen würde." Jack wollte noch fragen wie so er dann trotzdem solange Bewusstlos war, aber die Frau war schneller und hatte seine Frage womöglich auch in seinem verwirrten Gesicht lesen können. "Sie waren vermutlich einfach nur erschöpft." Audrey warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Und Sie ruhen sich weiter aus. Auch wenn Sie sich vielleicht besser fühlen, sind sie noch meilenweit davon entfernt wieder gesund zu sein."

Als Audrey die Wohnung verlassen hatte, versuchte Jack abermals aufzustehen. Diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Zwar war er immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen und seine linke Seite schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung, aber zumindest hatte sich sein Kreislauf an die Aufrechte Position gewöhnt. Langsam bewegte sich Jack durch das Apartment. Die Wohnung war modern und warm eingerichtet. Wer immer diese Frau war, sie war nicht arm. Als er das Badezimmer fand konnte er es nicht verhindern in den Spiegel zu sehen. Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiss, die Augen waren Blutunterlaufen und er war unrasiert. Er war sich auch sicher, das er nicht gerade gut roch. Er hatte wieder angefangen zu schwitzen, gleichzeitig froh er. Wer immer seine Retterin war, sie hatte recht. Er war noch weit davon entfernt wieder Gesund zu sein.

Jack fing an die Schränke nach einem Handtuch zu durchsuchen. Nachdem er fündig geworden war, stieg er, wenn auch mit einigen Schwierigkeiten unter die Dusche. Danach fühlte er sich ein wenig besser, auch wenn ihn die ganze Sache dermaßen anstrengte, dass er danach erschöpft auf die Couch sank und in einen tiefen Schlaf viel.

Als er einige Stunden später wieder aufwachte, hatte er das Bedürfnis etwas zu tun. Am liebsten hätte er körperliche Arbeit verrichtet, aber das würde sein geschwächter Zustand nicht zu lassen. Jack sah sich eine Weile um, bis er einen Entschluss faste. Er wollte etwas tun was er schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr getan hatte. Jack richtete sich wieder vorsichtig auf und steuerte die Küche an.

Als Audrey nach Hause kam wurde sie von einem Duft aus der Küche empfangen der ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ. Es roch köstlich. Sobald sie ihr Apartment betreten hatte kam die nächste Überraschung. Jack stand mit Kochschürze in ihrer Küche und war eifrig damit beschäftigt den Tisch zu decken. Als er jedoch Audrey kommen hörte fuhr er herum. Anscheinend hatte er über die letzten Stunden seine Verletzungen vergessen, denn sein Gesicht zeigte Erstaunen und dann Schmerz, als sich seine Wunde wegen der schnellen Bewegung beschwerte. Audrey legte schnell ihren Mantel zur Seite und eilte Jack zur Hilfe, da dieser sich vorgebeugt hatte und sich am Stuhl abstützte. Vorsichtig half sie ihm sich hinzusetzten.

"Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollten sich ausruhen?", fragte Audrey streng. Nach dem sie keine Antwort bekam musterte sie ihren Gegenüber. Seine Augen sahen fiebrig aus, er schwitzte wieder. Audrey war sich ziemlich siecher, das letzteres nicht auf die warme Wohnung zurück zuführen war. Jack fror obwohl er einen dicken Pulli, den er anscheinend in Pauls alten Sachen gefunden hatte, die immer noch hier waren, trug. Prüfend legte sie eine Hand auf seine Stirn und bekam die Bestätigung für ihre Vermutung. "Sie haben wieder Fieber. Legen sie sich wieder hin, ich holen etwas um das Fieber zu senken." Als Audrey gerade dabei war, den Medikamentenschrank zu öffnen. hörte sie ein Piepen aus der Küche, von dem sie wusste, dass es zu ihrem Backofen gehörte. Kurz darauf hörte sie wie Jack aufstand und den Braten aus dem Ofen nahm. Als sie wieder zurück in der Küche war, bereitete Jack gerade zwei Teller vor. Resigniert schüttelte Audrey den Kopf. "Sie sind ein ziemlicher Dickkopf." Das brachte Jack zum grinsen. "Das sagte meine Frau auch immer zu mir." "Kate?" Bei der Erwähnung von seiner Ex-Freundin hielt Jack in seiner Bewegung, die Teller auf den Tisch zu stellen kurz inne, bevor er seiner Retterin in die Augen sah. "Woher kennen Sie den Namen?"

Audrey merkte das sie so eben eine Wunde getroffen hatte die noch nicht richtig verheilt war. Sie ging zum Tisch und setzte sich, in der Hoffnung, die soeben gespannte Situation etwas zu lockern, in dem sie ihre abweisende Position im Türrahmen aufgab. Nach dem sich Jack zu ihr gesellt hatte und beide ein paar Bissen, von dem sehr gutem Fleisch, gegessen hatten, nahm Audrey die Konversation wieder auf. "Sie haben während sie im Fieberwahn waren anscheinend fantasiert. Dabei viel häufiger der Name 'Kate' Das ist doch ihre Frau oder?" Jack schob seine Mahlzeit auf seinem Teller herum, bevor er antwortete. "Nein, Kate ist nicht meine Frau. Sie ist…war meine Freundin. Wir haben uns vor etwa drei Monaten getrennt." Eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit legte sich über Jacks Augen. Audrey überlegte, ob sie nicht lieber das Thema wechseln sollte, aber sie war zu neugierig und wenn Jack nicht über das Thema sprechen wollte, würde er es ihr sagen. Daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel. "Das tut mir Leid.", sagte Audrey mit Bedauern in der Stimme, "Wie ist es dazu gekommen?" Jack kämpfte sichtlich mit sich. "Es hat mit meiner Arbeit zu tun. Ich konnte nicht so für sie da sein, wie sie es verdient hätte. Mein Job ließ das nicht zu. Sie war in ständiger Angst um mich und ich….ich hatte mich verändert, ohne es selbst zu realisieren. Es war meine Schuld das sie eines Abends zu ihrem Vater zurück gegangen ist." Kaum hörbar fügte er noch hinzu: "Es ist immer meine Schuld."

Jacks Stimme war belegt und heiser. Gott! Darüber zu reden schmerzte noch immer wie an dem Abend, schmerzte schlimmer als die Wunde in seiner Seite. Er wusste noch genau wie er an dem Abend, nach dem Kate gegangen war und er sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst hatte in sein Zimmer gegangen war und sich einen Schuss gesetzt hatte. Damals war es das einzige was gegen die Schmerzen half. Zwar war er jetzt clean, aber er konnte nicht leugnen wie viel einfacher das Leben mit der Droge gewesen war. Er hatte den Luxus gehabt durch das Heroin seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle abstellen zu können und er hatte den Schmerz nicht spüren müssen, den Kates Entscheidung bei ihm hinterließ.

Audrey beobachtete den Mann. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er anfangen zu weinen. Doch der Augenblick dauerte nur einen Moment. Jetzt sah er nur noch fertig aus. Sie hatte große Probleme sich zu beherrschen und nicht über den Tisch zu greifen und ihn in dem Arm zu nehmen, damit sie zumindest einen Teil der Trauer von ihm nehmen konnte.

Als er sich plötzlich erhob, zuckte Audrey erschrocken zusammen. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte und nun anfing den Tisch abzuräumen. Schnell erhob sie sich ebenfalls und half ihm dabei. Sie wusste dass es keine mmmmm88888 Zweck hatte ihm zu sagen, er solle es lieber nicht tun. Das hatte sie schon mehrmals versucht, immer mit dem gleichen Ergebnis: Jack ignorierte sie. Also machten sich beide daran den Abwasch zu machen.

"Danke, für dieses…." Audrey zögerte, sollte sie es wirklich sagen? Zwar war das ihr erster, wenn auch absurder Gedanke gewesen, aber das war bevor Jack ihr die Sache mit Kate erzählt, für die er eindeutig noch Gefühle hatte. Mal davon abgesehen, das sie sich gar nicht kannten. Er wusste nicht mal ihren Namen! Sie sah sich erneut um. Auf dem Küchentisch standen immer noch die Kerzen und die geöffnete Weinflasche. Aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Audrey atmete einmal kräftig durch um ihren ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen. Gott! Wie kindisch sie doch manchmal noch war! "…..Date", beendete sie den zuvor begonnen Satz. Gespannt wartete sie auf Jacks Reaktion, für die er sich anscheinend unendlich Zeit nahm. Dann geschah ein Wunder. Ein Lächeln wie sie es nie zuvor gesehen hatte huschte über sein Gesicht. Und in dem Moment wusste sie das dieser Mann, anders war als alle denen sie zuvor begegnet war. Ihren Ehemann, Paul, eingeschlossen. Dieser Mann hatte etwas geheimnisvolles an sich was sie so faszinierte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr das schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung klar war. Deshalb hatte sie ihn zu sich genommen und ihn gepflegt. Tief in ihrem inneren sagte ihr eine Stimme das dieser Mann ihr Leben verändern wird.

"Ein Date? Eigentlich sollte es nur ein 'Danke' sein, dafür das sie mir das Leben gerettet haben." Jack sah das er mit dieser Antwort die Frau verletzte. Was er nicht verstand waren seine Gefühle. Wieso tat es ihm Leid das er sie verletzte mit sein Aussage? Eigentlich kümmerte es ihn wenig was andere von ihm dachten oder ob er sie mit seinen Worten verletzte. Er behielt immer das Ziel im Auge, und das war in diesem Fall, von hier weg zu kommen. Das letzte Mal das er so bei jemanden gefühlt hatte war bei Kate gewesen und davor bei Teri. Und natürlich Kim, seine Tochter! Aber wieso fühlte er genauso bei dieser, ihm fremden Frau. Er kannte nicht mal ihren Namen! Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, es wieder gut zu machen. Irgendwie…"Hoeren Sie, es tut mir leid, wenn sie das alles falsch interpretiert haben, aber…..ich kenne nicht mal ihren Namen. Und normalerweise gehe ich mit keinen Frauen aus, dessen Namen ich nicht kenne. Und…." "Audrey Raines." unterbrach ihn Audrey und hielt ihm die Hand hin, die er erstaunt ergriff. Plötzlich hatte Jack das Gefühl er müsse die Wohnung bevor etwas passiert, das er bereuen würde. "hören sie, Audrey, es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe, bevor ihr Mann zurück kommt und sich noch wundert, warum ein fremder in der Wohnung ist." Zu Jacks Verwunderung schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Das ist nicht nötig. Mein Mann, Paul, und ich haben uns vor ein paar Wochen getrennt." "Das wusste ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid." Audrey winkte ab. "Ist schon gut. Am Anfang ist es zwar hart, aber am Ende ist es das Beste für beide von uns. Das ist zwar schwer zu zugeben, aber das ist die Wahrheit." Audrey überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor sie fortfuhr. "So nachdem, wir uns nun kennen und wir beide auch nicht liiert sind, könnten wir das doch als Date gelten lassen. Oder?"

Einen Moment konnte Jack Audrey nur erstaunt ansehen. Er wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sein Verstand schrie, dass er die Flucht ergreifen sollte. War er es nicht, der Chase, gesagt hatte, dass Beziehungen nicht funktionieren? Und auch, wenn er nicht mehr für die CTU arbeitet, so blieb seine Vergangenheit, doch immer ein Teil von ihm. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm sagte, dass er es bereuen würde, wenn er noch länger blieb.

Aber eine anderer Teil von ihm, schrie das dies vielleicht die Chance seines Lebens ist und er endlich das gefunden hat wonach er all die Jahre nach Teris Tod gesucht hat. Es könnte der Neuanfang sein, nach dem er sich so sehnte. Ein Leben ohne Schmerz und Gewalt. Die Chance seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und endlich wieder leben zu können. Die Verlockung war groesser als alles andere, groesser als das Verlangen nach der Droge während seiner Zeit bei den Salazars und danach.

Bevor er wusste was er tat, zeigte sein Gesicht eines der wenigen Lächeln die frei waren von unterdrücktem Schmerz oder Schuldgefühlen. Ein Lächeln das nicht nur seinen Mund umspielte, sondern auch bis in seine Augen reichte.

"Nun, wenn man es jetzt nicht ganz so genau nimmt, könnten wir ja ein Auge zu drücken und es als Date gelten lassen." Das Lächeln was Audrey ihm danach schenkte erwärmte sein kaltes Herz, wie schon lange nichts mehr. Nicht einmal Kate konnte das. Und seit langer Zeit fühlte sich Jack wieder frei von all den Dingen die seine Seele belasteten. Er wusste das er es nun endlich geschafft hatte seiner Vergangenheit, der er versucht hatte zu entfliehen, hinter sich gelassen hatte.

**The End**


End file.
